deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaron Namir
Jaron Namir is a heavily augmented soldier, Field Commander of the black ops team Tyrants and private military contractors Belltower Associates Incorporated. He is one of the villains in Deus Ex: Human Revolution. Background Early life When he was 19, his sister Melina was killed in a "car wreck" and Jaron had become very distraught over her death. At some point in his life, Jaron was probably severely injured and heavily augmented, likely by the Illuminati. It is unknown when, but at some point he married a woman and had a child. Later formed the secret black ops team, the Tyrants, and became the leader of Belltower's Elite Special Operations Unit. As a Tyrant operative, he worked in secret for the Illuminati, performing clandestine operations. Later he recruited Lawrence Barrett, Yelena Fedorova, Scott Hardesty and Joe Wexler. Illuminati agent In 2027 he and the group attacked the meeting between Senator Jane Skyler and Garret Dansky, CEO of Caidin Global. They killed Dansky, but let Senator Skyler live, and newly recruited Gunther Hermann killed Secret Service Agent Matt Ryan. However his partner, Agent Anna Kelso, killed Wexler in retaliation. She suffered stomach injury, but managed to survive. To replace Wexler, Namir, presumably under orders from the Illuminati, attacked Belltower Strike Six Team during fake "Operation Rainbird", killing all team members save for Ben Saxon, who was left to recover in a SAF hospital. Later Namir approached him with a proposition to join the Tyrants, an independent special operations team that doesn't follow the rigidity of more official groups. After Namir promised to help track down the people responsible for Team Six's deaths, Saxon agreed to join. Namir sent Saxon, Hermann and Hardesty to the Hotel Novoe Rostov in Moscow to kill Mikhail Kontarsky, administrator of the Russian committee on Human Augmentation. The mission was a success, but Ben and Gunther were both tazed and knocked out onboard the Tyrants' private plane and brought into a small room in Jaron's home. When they awoke, Jaron explained that one of them is a traitor to the group and the two must fight to the death to determine which. He threw a handgun with a single round and the two fought over it. Ben eventually managed to get the pistol, but refused to kill Gunther. Namir then revealed that the fight was just a test between the two, and that the round was a blank. At Romeo Airport in Michigan, the Tyrants' base of operations, Jaron and the group were planning an attack on Sarif Industries Headquarters in Detroit, to stop them from developing the Typhoon Explosive System, an experimental augmentation, and also to kill one of their top scientists, before they could converge with the National Science Board in Washington DC. Jaron sent Saxon, Hardesty, and Hermann to Virginia to kill Ron Temple of the Secret Service. At the Sarif Industries, Jaron, Barret and Fedorova killed most of the scientists; Jaron disarmed and brutally wounded the head of security, Adam Jensen, by throwing him through a thick pane of glass. But when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Megan Reed threw a barrel of corrosive substance at him, which covered and wounded Namir, forcing him to drop Adam. Namir backhanded Megan, knocking her unconscious, then turned around to shoot Adam in the head with his Diamond Back .357. After Sarif Industries attack Back at Romeo Airport, Namir mentioned to the group that they were planning another major operation in Europe, and that Yelena was currently handing a job of her own. Once in the air, Hardesty warned Namir that Ben Saxon was a liability, too sympathetic to be useful in their operations, but Namir reminded him that Saxon was experienced enough to be useful regardless, and that everyone on the team was expendable if necessary. Later aboard the plane, Namir entered the Killing Floor, where Saxon was reading Namir's terminal and next mission, and admitted that he was responsible for Strike Team Six's failure. Saxon, armed only with a stun gun, shot the terminal, causing a power failure and setting off several fire alarms, but was cut off by the other members. With no other means of escape, Saxon opened the cargo bay doors and jumped out into the sky above the Atlantic Ocean. In Geneva, Switzerland, the Tyrants planned to assassinate Humanity Front founder Bill Taggart on the steps of the Palais de Nations. The assassination would make him a martyr for the anti-aug cause and push for a vote on UN regulations on mechanical augmentation. To prevent Saxon from interfering with their plan, Jaron detonated the plane, took Anna Kelso hostage, and blackmailed Saxon to killing Taggart himself in plain public view. On board the Icarus yacht, Namir learned about the failed assassination of Taggart and the death of Hardesty. The three remaining Tyrants planned to fly to a remote base by a VTOL, taking Anna with them. Just as they were about to take off, the cockpit opened and Saxon emerged, having already killed the pilot. Namir decided to challenge Saxon to a one-on-one fight, eager to avenge Hardesty. With his advanced combat augmentations, Namir easily overpowered Saxon, but at the last moment Saxon pulled out a Zenith pistol he snagged from the Pilot. He shot Namir in the chest 3 times, which managed to subdue him even with his dermal augs (most likely due to the injuries he sustained back at Sarif Industries). Saxon trained the gun on Namir's head, but Barrett threatened to kill Anna if he killed their leader. Saxon lowered his gun and begrudgingly let them go again. With the police closing in, the Tyrants left by VTOL, claiming that the Media will turn the day's events in their favor, even with half of their team dead or missing. They flew off, leaving Saxon and Kelso to die aboard the Icarus. In Paris, a young Morgan Everett and Lucius DeBeers, recollected about the operation in Geneva, and Morgan claimed that even with Bill Taggart alive, the assassination attempt has pushed the United Nations to hold a conference on regulating mechanical augmentation, just like Namir said. Six month after Sarif Industries attack, Namir, Barrett and Fedorova, along with several Belltower operatives, were in the lower levels of an abandoned bot factory complex in Highland Park, which served as a front for a FEMA internment camp. Here, they met with a newly augmented Adam Jensen and Jaron ordered Barrett to get rid of him, before slipping away with Fedorova. Though Jensen would defeat Barrett and obtain the location of Windmill from him, Namir would once again escape. Jensen would not encounter Namir again until much later, at the Singapore facility. There Jensen encountered Zhao Yun Ru, who attempted to disable Jensen with her universal killswitch. If Jensen had opted for the free biochip upgrade at Heng Sha's LIMB clinic, the killswitch will shut off all of Jensen's augmentations, making the upcoming boss fight significantly harder. Namir will then reveal himself and engage Jensen, and Jensen would be forced to kill him once and for all. Before dying, he tells Jensen that "Men like us... We never get back the things we love." Tactics Of the four boss fights, Namir is perhaps the most difficult, especially so if Jensen is forced to confront him without any augmentations. Namir has the cloaking abilities of Federova and the heavy firepower of Barrett, and is armed with a devastating plasma rifle. The fight is in a display room of some sort with several glass panelings that the player can use for cover, but Namir can just jump over these. Namir will also throw grenades at Jensen like Barrett, including the extremely dangerous gas grenade. If the player has the Typhoon Explosive System augmentation, this fight becomes significantly easier as two blasts are enough to kill Namir on normal difficulty. They will stun him as well as causing significant damage, so a player with sufficient energy can quickly unleash two Typhoons can kill Namir in seconds. If this augmentation is not available, the dermal armor, implanted rebreather, and emp shielding augmentations will be very useful for this fight, as protection from his grenades. The player can lob grenades at him as well, which will stun him and prevent him from cloaking. The glass panelings must be used as cover from his plasma rifle, which does very high damage. If Jensen has a laser rifle or the target seeking upgrade for the combat rifle, he can shoot through or around the panelings to hit Namir, even while he's cloaked. Grenades can also be bounced off the walls and corners to reach Namir from behind cover. As with the previous bosses, frag grenades do very high damage to Namir, as will the rocket launcher. Once Namir is defeated, Jensen should check each of the statues, as they are loaded with loot. Another albeit cheesy way of defeating Namir is the use of the Grenade Launcher which is a pre order bonus, by entering cover immediately next to you, on normal mode it is possible to win the encounter by rapidly firing 4 grenades at him, making it possible for the fight to be over in 10-15 seconds. Behind the scenes *The first name Jaron is of Israeli origin and meaning "He will rejoice"; the surname, Namir, meaning "leopard". *Despite his heavy augmentation and determination towards the completion of his objectives, he still retains a personal life. *The password of the Killing Floor is Melina, the name of his killed sister. *He is left-handed. *Once Namir is defeated, all of the muscle statues in the room will stop posing and proceed to salute. *While he would never admit it to anyone, Namir has noticed that he is slowing down, that he is not the man he once was. His failure to terminate Adam Jensen when he had the chance plays directly into this fear, motivating him even more to undo his error. Gallery JaronNamir2.png|Namir's mech-augmented torso DX3 Namir and Fedorova.jpeg|Jaron Namir and Yelena Fedorova DX3 Namir & Jensen fight.jpg|Jaron Namir fights against a non-augmented Adam Jensen DX3 Jaron Namir concept art.jpg|Jaron Namir concept art Category:Deus Ex: Human Revolution characters Category:Augmented characters Category:Deus Ex: Icarus Effect characters Category:Mechanical-augmented characters